tvlistpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Cable
RBC Cable Master System Channel Line-up in Analog composed of over 129 channels and 6 radio channels ranging from General Entertainment, Movies, Music, Kids, Sports, Religious, Radios and some international channels. Head Office: No. 84 Luna Street Extension Ugac Highway Tuguegarao City __TOC__ Channel Line-Up * 02 - Community Channel * 03 - ABS-CBN TV-3 (Tuguegarao) * 04 - Barker & Interactive Channel * 05 - AksyonTV * 06 - PTV-4 * 07 - ABS-CBN S+A * 08 - ABS-CBN TV-2 (Manila) * 09 - CNN Philippines * 10 - TV5 * 11 - GMA News TV * 12 - GMA-7 * 13 - IBC-13 * 14 - O Shopping * 15 - Asianovela Channel * 16 - Movie Central * 17 - Cine Mo! * 18 - K-Plus * 19 - Boo * 20 - Aquarium Channel * 21 - DZRH News * 22 - DZMM Teleradyo * 23 - HBO * 24 - Cinemax * 25 - Fox Movies * 26 - Fox Family Movies * 27 - Fox * 28 - FX * 29 - Jack TV * 30 - Thrill * 31 - Fox Crime * 32 - Fox Life * 33 - AXN * 34 - Warner TV * 35 - Sony Channel * 36 - KIX * 37 - HBO Family * 38 - Red by HBO * 39 - Lotus TV Macau * 40 - ETC * 41 - RJTV * 42 - Fox Filipino * 43 - Jeepney TV * 44 - Zee Sine * 45 - Cinema One * 46 - PBO * 47 - TMC (Tagalized Movie Channel) * 48 - History * 49 - Discovery Channel * 50 - Animal Planet * 51 - National Geographic * 52 - Nat Geo Wild * 53 - Outdoor Channel * 54 - Knowledge Channel * 55 - Living Asia Channel * 56 - NBA Premium TV * 57 - Basketball TV * 58 - Solar Sports * 59 - Pinoy Extreme * 60 - Liga * 61 - Eurosport * 62 - Fox Sports * 63 - Fox Sports 2 * 64 - Fox Sports 3 * 65 - TLC * 66 - Fashion TV * 67 - Diva * 68 - Metro Channel * 69 - Asian Food Channel * 70 - France 24 * 71 - CNN International * 72 - BBC World News * 73 - Channel News Asia * 74 - Bloomberg Television * 75 - CNBC * 76 - HLN * 77 - Al Jazeera * 78 - ANC * 79 - Myx * 80 - MTVph * 81 - Channel V * 82 - EWTN * 83 - TV Maria * 84 - Hillsong Channel * 85 - TBN * 86 - Net 25 * 87 - CLTV-36 * 88 - UNTV-37 * 89 - BEAM-31 * 90 - SMNI-39 * 91 - Light Network * 92 - INC TV * 93 - ABC Australia * 94 - TeleNovela Channel * 95 - TVE * 96 - Phoenix Chinese Channel * 97 - CCTV-13 * 98 - Hunan TV * 99 - NHK Premium * 100 - tvN * 101 - Arirang * 102 - KBS World * 103 - DD National * 104 - Star Bharat * 105 - Star Utsav * 106 - Star Plus * 107 - Star Gold * 108 - ABP News * 109 - Channel 7 (Thailand) * 110 - MNCTV * 111 - TV3 (Malaysia) * 112 - Cartoon Network * 113 - Disney Junior * 114 - Nick Jr. * 115 - Disney XD * 116 - Nickelodeon * 117 - Disney Channel * 118 - Boomerang * 119 - CBeebies * 120 - ZooMoo * 121 - BabyFirst * 122 - BabyTV * 123 - Aniplus * 124 - Animax * 125 - Yey! See also *Destiny Cable channel lineup External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Cable channel lineups Category:Destiny Cable Category:Cable television in Metro Manila Category:Philippines Category:Cable television companies of the Philippines